Forever & Always
by CrystalViolet
Summary: After running away to NYC, Hermione finds herself unexpectedly engaged. But Hermione has a lot of secrets, between her and her new fiancee, as well as the life she left behind. Bound to set things right, Hermione heads back to England to ask for a divorce from her husband, Draco. Will Hermione be able cut all ties with her past, or will her past rush up and never let her go?


_This was written for the Strictly Dramione Movie Fest for the Sweet Home Alabama prompt. All canon characters, plots, and situations from Harry Potter and Sweet Home Alabama belong to their respective authors. I am not profiting from this work._ _Enjoy!_

* * *

After the war, everything had changed. Tired of the animosity and bigotry that had covered the world like a heavy blanket, friendships slowly began to blossom between those that had previously been mortal enemies. Tired of the cycle of hatred, these friendships began when those on the side of light spoke up for the children that had been born into and raised in the darkness and despair of the Death Eaters. While the children of the Death Eaters had not necessarily been innocent, it was difficult to accept that children, who had been indoctrinated in Voldemort's pure blood mania outside of their control, were being punished for their parent's mistakes by the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry had deemed it prudent to strip each of the families associated with Voldemort of their homes and their bank accounts, leaving them all in never ending destitution.

It was through one single act of kindness, of someone reaching past hatred and fear to help someone in need, that history was changed, the past was forgotten, and the "great love affair," as it had been dubbed by the Daily Prophet, between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had begun. This was not to say that the relationship was without its fair share of drama; people had been reluctant to approve of the couple. No, their time together was as short-lived as it was explosive, although if one were to really ask, they would be surprised to learn that this was not because of Draco. In reality, it had been Hermione that had seemingly been unable to adjust completely after the end of the war, and from what people were saying, if rumors were to be believed, she couldn't forget her torture, in which Draco had played a minor role, before the fall of Voldemort. Over time, she had begun to withdraw from everyone and everything, before one day (at the ripe old age of 21) she packed her bags and walked out the door leaving behind her friends, family, and her husband.

* * *

 **Seven Years Later**

Hermione woke from a dream, her eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to push Draco's face out of her mind. She sighed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she tried to re-center herself and remember what exactly she was supposed to be doing. Her eyes cleared as she took in her surroundings, watching the hustle and bustle of the room around her. Fabric and models were everywhere, as the final touches of her new clothing line were being completed. Gathering her papers, she stood and made her rounds, answering questions and providing her final approval on each piece before packing everything up and making her way back home.

As she walked home, enjoying the sunlight that filtered through the trees of Central Park, Hermione smiled. By tomorrow morning, Hermione Black, would be the talk of the fashion world after her glorious debut at New York Fashion Week, or so she would like to believe. She continued her journey through the streets of New York, towards her home on the Upper West Side, her thoughts drifting back to her dream. It had been a long time since she had dreamed of Draco, and even longer since she had spoken to him (or anyone else for that matter). To be honest, she had been so withdrawn from her previous life, her last contact with the wizarding community had been almost two years ago. Even then, it was only to speak with her solicitor in an effort to finalize her divorce from Draco. No, Hermione had effectively cut everyone and everything from her past life out. She lived happily – so she told herself – as a Muggle, and no one around her was aware of who she truly was, or what she was capable of doing. Not even her boyfriend of the last five years, Andrew, knew who or what Hermione really was.

The meeting of Hermione Black and Andrew Hennings was something out of a romance movie, and to be honest if she hadn't been there, Hermione may have not believed it herself. It was too cliché. After an evening out with friends, entirely too drunk to make it home on her own two feet in the pouring rain, Hermione had gotten into a taxi at the same time as a gorgeous man. They had agreed to share the cab and it was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. Andrew, the only son from an influential political family, and his mother (the Mayor of New York City) had aspirations that her son would someday run a successful bid for the U.S. Presidency. The only stick in her plans was Hermione. Mayor Hennings was sure that Hermione was hiding something big, she just didn't know what it was. Truth be told, she was, but Mayor Hennings need not know about that.

Not only had Hermione run away from home, from her friends and everything she had known, to live in America, she had almost entirely abandoned her life as a witch. Except for the occasional slip-up, Hermione had lived as a Muggle for the last seven years without the aid of magic, cut off from the very life that had taken everything from her.

* * *

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. The show had gone off without a hitch, and praise was already starting to come in. The previous evening had been everything she could have wished for.

She stretched as she sat up in bed, her eyes landing on the man lying next to her, before moving to the beautiful engagement ring she had been surprised with the evening before. Hermione smiled as she watched the sunlight catch in the ring, reflecting small rainbows on the blanket next to her hand. She had never thought that she would remarry, to be honest. It wasn't really something that she had seen herself doing again. But now? Now she was beside herself with excitement. Now, all she had to do was finally deal with the abnormally large elephant in the room; she was still legally and magically bound to another.

She had hoped to have a bit more time to break the news to Arthur and Molly her parents for all intents and purposes. The two had essentially taken over the role of mum and dad after Hermione was unable to restore her parents' memories. Additionally, beyond the two of them, she had thought she would have time to break it to Harry, Ron, and Ginny before they found out through the news. Even if she were living as a Muggle, she knew things had a way of getting around to the magical community. She couldn't hide forever. Somehow, she would need to pull the two sides of her life together. She had only wanted time, which was tossed out the window when Kate had noticed the ring on her finger, in front of the press no less.

She got out of bed, quickly readying herself and packing a small weekend bag. The time had come. She was going to have to go home. She would do that first. She would reveal she was a witch to Andrew sometime later, she decided. Maybe when they were 80, she thought to herself. But for now, she had foolishly decided that Molly was less scary. Well, that was when she decided to tell her. First, she needed to deal with Draco.

* * *

Hermione stepped off the plane into the cool London air and took a deep breath, her eyes closed as she tried every meditation technique she knew in all of 10 seconds. She was stalling. She knew she could have apparated, but instead she had spent the 7 hours on the plane trying to figure out how she was going to handle seeing Draco again. Overall, the time spent in the air had been good. Her anticipation had given way to anger, which gave her a small boost of Gryffindor courage that she so desperately needed. She walked to the nearest safe apparition point and took a deep breath before disapparating.

Draco looked up at the sound of someone apparating outside his house with interest. He wasn't expecting anyone, but it was obviously someone he knew since they had been accepted through the wards without alarm. He wiped his hands on the rag next to him, setting aside the piece of display case he was painting as he stood and walked to the door.

Stepping outside, Draco felt his heart clench in his chest as his eyes landed on the form of his wife. He struggled to breath as his eyes ran over her body before raising to meet hers. She was stunning. She had always been stunning, he thought to himself. Even when he hadn't really wanted to admit it, he had found her beautiful and kind, and felt as if she was the missing piece of his soul. Now, as his eyes drank in the sight of her, he felt as if he were a starved man and his life was being presented before him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly through the constriction of his throat.

"Well, for starters," Hermione said, her hands on her hips, "You can get your stubborn ass down here and give me a divorce!"

Draco's heart raced as he frowned at her.

"Draco, come on. This is ridiculous, joke's over. Fred and George would be proud. Just, come down here and sign the papers. I have a plane to catch."

"You're shitting me, right?" Draco said through clenched teeth, his blood starting to boil.

"You know, I've never actually understood that expression, but no, I am not shitting you," Hermione said as she set the papers on the porch. "Look, these are idiot-proof with tabs and color coding, so you can get it all done quickly. There's a copy for you, a copy for me, and one for my solicitor." She held a pen out to him.

Draco didn't move. He stood there, completely still except for the slight twitch she could see from his left eye.

"What?" Hermione asked, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Speak!"

"You show up here, after almost a decade, without so much as a hello, Draco, it's me, your wife! Or hey, you're looking quite fit, how's the family?"

Hermione huffed at him. "You expect me to tell you that you're looking fit?" she gestured at the paint on his hands and face. "Did they run out of soap in all of wizarding England?"

"Do they laugh at that shit in America? Or wherever it is that you've been?" Draco said, turning to go back inside.

"You've known exactly where I've been, Draco. And please, don't begin to make me believe that you've missed me." She yelled at his retreating form. Draco clenched his hands as he turned around.

"Oh, I missed you," he said menacingly, reaching towards where she knew he kept his wand, "but at this range, my aim is bound to improve."

"Are you threatening me, Draco Malfoy? I've got a solicitor that charges 50 Galleons an hour. He billed me every single time you sent the papers back." She scooped up the papers, following after him as he started to walk away again. "Draco, what are you doing?"

"Leaving, Hermione. I thought you would recognize the gesture," he said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Can we please try to stay civil?" Hermione frowned as she fought to not run her hands through her hair in frustration. "Please, Draco, please sign the papers so that I can go home."

"What do you know of home? Hell, Hermione, I bet Arthur and Molly don't even know you're here."

"Honestly," she gave into the urge, her fingers running through her hair, messing up the neat appearance she was trying to project. "that's my business."

"Honey, those people are the only family you've got," Draco replied, pouring himself a glass of Firewhisky.

"Don't you honey me, Malfoy," Hermione shot back.

"You go and see them," Draco replied with a smirk, taking a sip of his drink, "Then, maybe then, we'll talk."

"Draco, you dumb, stubborn, Death Eater! The only reason you won't sign is because I want you to!" Hermione seethed, trying to not feel guilty as he frowned into his glass.

"No, Granger," he said quietly, "the only reason I'm not signing is because you've turned into some haughty, American bitch, and right now," he said before slamming down his glass, "I'd like nothing more than to piss you off! Now, get the fuck out of my house!" he yelled, pulling out his wand and pointing to the door.

He collapsed against the sofa the second she walked out the door, hot tears forming in his eyes. He swallowed the whisky in one gulp before clenching his eyes shut and letting the tears fall.

Hermione stopped on the porch, glancing back at the small house that she and Draco had bought not long after they had married. She remembered how proud he had been to have saved enough money for the down payment. He had finally found a job, was making money, and was able to provide for his family. Hermione sighed, guilt creeping into her heart. Those had certainly been simpler times.

* * *

Hermione made her way to Gringotts to withdraw some of the remaining money she had keep there when she left. There was no way that she was going to stay at the Burrow. She definitely wasn't ready for that.

She stepped up to the goblin and cleared her throat, "Yes, hello," she paused, taking a deep breath, "I would like to visit my vault, please."

"Name" the goblin grunted out, "and wand."

"Yes, umm…" Hermione dug for her wand, not used to carrying it anymore. "Yes, Hermione Bla…I'm sorry," she said with a small smile and a nervous laugh as she handed over her wand, "Hermione Granger-Malfoy."

"Which vault?" the goblin asked with a stern look.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked, frowning with her confusion.

"Which vault? The individual or the joint vault?"

Hermione froze for a second before smiling and standing up a bit straighter, "Oh, joint please."

* * *

Later that evening, Draco walked into his house, tossing his coat to the side before turning and tripping over a table near the door.

"What the hell?" Draco exclaimed, rubbing the pain on his shin.

"Hey honey, you're looking fit. How's the family?"

"Cut the shit, Granger. Where is my stuff?" he asked looking around the room, taking in the new furniture and appliances.

"Come on, what kind of wife would I be if I didn't pick up after my husband?" Hermione responded sweetly, pouring herself a glass of wine.

"The kind that doesn't live here," he replied, stomping past her to pour himself a drink.

"You know, I found out quite a bit of information today," Hermione replied as she sat down on the new couch, crossing her legs. "I tried to get a new mattress, but there just wasn't anything I liked in town. I suppose I will just have to order one."

"Uh huh," Draco replied as he took a sip and glared at her, "Whatever you want to spend your money on, love."

"Oh but, _love_ , I thought we always agreed that we would think of it as our money?" Hermione smirked, taking a sip of her wine, her eyes never leaving his. "This is just a guess," she said as she stood up and walked over to him, "but I'm guessing the words joint vault are flashing in your head right about now."

"How much did you take?" Draco whispered.

"All of it."

"Son of a bitch!" Draco yelled, tossing the glass at the wall behind her, the glass and alcohol running down the wall.

"Hey," Hermione said, setting down her drink and taking another step closer to him. "You wanted a wife, you've got a wife! What the hell are you doing with all that money anyway? Why don't you have it invested? Don't you know anything?"

Draco stared down at her with malice, his voice cold when he finally spoke, "I know if you don't get out of this house right now, you'll be reminded that I was a Death Eater."

"Sign the papers and I'll give it all back."

"Fine! Give me the fucking pen!" Draco held out his hand, grabbing the items away from her.

"Wait a minute," she said as he moved to sit down on the couch, "What are you doing with all of that money. And when did you quit working at the Ministry? You aren't doing anything illegal, are you Draco?"

"Maybe I am, so what?" he leaned back on the couch, his arms spread out across the back. "I don't ask you about your boyfriend, you keep your nose out of my life, deal?"

"Who told you?" Hermione said with a frown.

"Hey, just because I was a Death Eater, doesn't mean that I am stupid, you know?" he leaned forward again, picking up the pen and flipping the papers open to the signature page.

"Draco…" Hermione whispered, her heart beginning to ache in her chest.

"Hey," he said with a slight laugh, "nobody really finds their soul mate when they're 11 years old." Draco watched her out of the corner of his eye. Gods, if he didn't love that infuriating woman. He wanted to rip the papers apart, screaming at the top of his lungs, but he didn't. He knew that it wouldn't fix the situation, only prolong the agony.

"Right…" she whispered, turning to a glass figure on the mantle. "I can't believe that you kept this. You know, most people don't know that lightening does this to sand?" she reached out to run a finger along the glass and Draco felt his heart stop beating. Oh, how he wished she were running that finger along his skin.

Draco watched her a moment more, trying to control his raging libido. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms, slam her into the wall and fuck her until they were no longer able to stand.

"You know what?" he stood up and walked towards the bedroom, "I just remembered that I have myself a hot date." He walked back out, sliding a dress shirt on. "You don't mind if I have my solicitor look these over, do you?"

Hermione found herself staring at his chest and abs as he stood with the shirt unbuttoned. _Down girl_ , she thought to herself before the question snapped her out of her daze.

"What?"

"Hell, you might be taking me for everything. How much did this set you back, anyway?" Draco smirked, holding up the pen before buttoning the shirt up.

"More than you make in a month, Malfoy!" Hermione almost growled. "Just fucking sign the papers!"

"No, but you know what?" Draco said finishing off her glass of wine. "Thanks for stopping by and cleaning the place up."

* * *

Hermione followed him to the pub, shocked that it was a Muggle establishment. She stepped inside, her eyes adjusting to the dim light. Walking towards the bar, her eyes scanned the room for Draco and whatever dumb bint he had brought with him.

"What can I get you, love?" the bartender asked.

"Grey Goose Martini, two olives, dirty," Hermione said before turning and leaning against the bar, her eyes still roaming the room.

"Oh, my Merlin! Hermione?" a voice screamed from her right. Hermione turned towards the sound.

"Lavender?"

"Yes! OMM! Look at you all fancy!" Lavender screeched a bit, taking in Hermione. "You look like you just stepped out of a magazine!"

"Oh, well thank you!" Hermione smiled, looking down at her silver maxi skirt and white dress shirt before returning her gaze to Lavender. "Look at you! You have a baby…in a bar!"

"Oh, hell, Ron and I have three more at home! This one's still on the tit, so I can take him anywhere."

"Right." Hermione tried to smile. Ron…Ron and Lavender…here. She knew she would run into people she knew, but she didn't expect it tonight. Especially, not in a Muggle pub.

"You know," Lavender's voice snapped Hermione back to the present, "I almost bought that exact same outfit the other day. But Ron would kill me if I spent 10 Galleons on an outfit! That Jaclyn Smith may be a Muggle, but she knows how to make clothes, huh?"

"Actually, it's mine. Bergdorf's just picked it up," Hermione said smoothing down her skirt. She looked at Lavender's confused expression. "I design clothes now."

"Oh! You know, now that you mention it, I had heard that," Lavender smiled. "Do you know Jacklyn Smith?"

"Hmmm…no," Hermione absently replied, her eyes falling on Draco across the room. "Excuse me, Lavender."

Hermione walked across the room deliberately, her eyes scanning the group that had gathered. She wasn't prepared for this. She didn't want to have to see these people right now. And yet, here she was, having to face her past. She walked up to Draco, frowning as he leaned down to whisper in the ear of the girl sitting next to him.

"Hey," she said, placing a fake smile on her face, "Mind if I join you?"

"Actually, we do." Draco said, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"You must be Draco's hot date!" Hermione held out her hand to the girl.

"I'm Starr!" the girl said brightly. Hermione had to pull everything she could together to not roll her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Hermione, Draco's haughty, expatriate wife whom he refuses to divorce, even though I am engaged to another man." Hermione held out her hand, the diamond ring sparkling in the dim light.

"Hot dog, Draco! Look at the size of that thing!"

"Honey," Draco, said quietly, his eyes on Hermione's, "Why don't you get us a couple of drinks?" Starr stood up quickly, heading towards the bar before stopping.

"Is that a martini?" she asked, sweetly. Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Starr.

"Not me and her us, you and I us." He sighed as she walked away.

"Why do you make me be mean to you? Is that what you want? To be humiliated in front of your friends?" Hermione asked him seriously.

"Oh, come on 'Mione! We were your friends too!" a voice said from behind her. Hermione turned and her chest constricted as her eyes fell on Ron and Harry. They simply stared at one another for a few moments.

"Come on guys," Harry said turning away from her, "Let's play some pool."

"Now, sit your bony ass down," Ron said placing a friendly hand on her shoulder, "and watch me teach Draco, here, how to lose at pool."

"Well, see, that's the thing," Hermione said with a smile, "I'm not really a watch and learn type of girl, am I Draco?"

She slammed down the rest of her drink, gesturing to Ron to get her another one as she picked up a pool cue. One game turned into five, and the alcohol flowed freely. Before long, Hermione was sloshed.

"Come on now, Neville, don't blow this one, okay?" she giggled, leaning down on the pool table as Neville lined up the shot. "All right, baby?"

"So, Draco," Harry said after Neville had missed, lining up his shot, "Are you going to give this girl a divorce, or what?"

"Well, she waited seven years, a couple more days won't kill her," Draco replied, watching as Hermione leaned ungracefully against a chair. "Unfortunately."

"Like it's going to make a difference," Hermione said, walking over to pick up an abandoned drink on the table. She didn't care whose it was, she just knew that she needed more alcohol in her system.

"You never know," Ron replied, "You might be interested to learn that Draco here has this whole…"

"Hey, hey, hey, let her think whatever she wants Weasley," Draco glared at Hermione. "She made up her mind about me a long time ago."

"Some things never change," Hermione slammed the glass back down on the table, watching as Harry missed his shot. "Like Harry here! He never could get his balls in the right pocket! Where is Ginny, by the way?"

"Okay, Draco," Harry said, frowning at Hermione. "It's you and Hermione. Clutch time, man. Just like the Hogwarts Alumni Inter-House Quidditch Cup. You're down 120 points and you need to find and capture the snitch or it will be all over for you! You remember that Hermione?"

"How could I forget?" she said, crossing her arms and glaring at Draco. "That's the night Draco got me pregnant."

"Why don't you just go public with that shit?" Draco said quietly, the ache in his heart he had thought he had left in the past catching up with him.

"It's not like any of them can keep a secret, well, except for maybe Neville. I am sure the whole world knows anyway" Hermione shot back.

"Now, what did I ever do to you?" Neville asked quietly, setting down his pool cue.

"You never did anything to me, darling," Hermione giggled, "or any other girl in town!"

"Hermione!" Lavender spoke up, "What is the matter with you?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Oh, she's just unhappy," Neville replied, glaring at the shorter girl. "Well, of course, I would be too if Women's Wear Daily called me 'less than mediocre'!"

"Oh!" Hermione huffed at him, "Why don't you just go to a gay bar, Neville!"

"Now, what would Neville do at a gay bar?" Ron asked confusedly, looking at Neville, before slowly he seemed to realize what she was talking about.

"I think I've had enough fun tonight. I think I'll head home," Neville said stalking out.

"Oh, come on! I was just kidding!" Hermione stumbled a bit, before Draco grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the door. "Ouch, Draco!"

"What makes you think you can treat them like something you stepped in with those fancy shoes?" Draco yelled, dragging her out the door.

"You asked for it!" Hermione screamed, pulling her arm out of his hand.

"I asked for it? You show up here, uninvited mind you," Draco ran his hands through his hair, "You steal my money, you rearrange my house, and then you insult my friends…dammit your friends, acting as if you're no better than them!"

"I am better than them!" Hermione yelled, grabbing her purse out of Lavender's hand.

"That's all that matters to you, isn't it? The money, the labels, the fucking shoes!" Draco grabbed her arm again.

"You're pathetic!" Hermione tried to pull away, reaching for her wand.

"Oh, like you're going places!"

"I will be, as soon as I can find my wand!" she giggled, smiling triumphantly when she pulled it out.

"Oh, no you don't!" Draco made to grab it out of her hands, "You want to splinch and kill yourself, you'll do it somewhere else!" He wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her to a secluded spot behind the pub that would be safe for apparition. "Come on, Granger. Let's get you home."

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning, at her hotel, without any memory of how she had gotten there. She rolled over, burying her face into the pillow, only to be met with a stack of papers. Opening her eyes and sitting up, she picked up the signed divorce papers and stared at them. She couldn't believe it, he had signed them. She swallowed down the pain that crept up at seeing his elegant signature on the page. Shaking her head, she stood up and headed to the shower. Maybe that would help wash away her feelings on the matter.

She had taken her time, making sure that she was dressed immaculately with her hair and makeup done perfectly. She glanced at herself in the mirror, looking over her off the shoulder dress, her hair brushing lightly along her shoulders.

"What the fuck am I doing?" she asked herself, aloud. She didn't know why she was trying to make such an effort for Draco. It was ridiculous. She was with Andrew now, she would be heading back to New York the following day. And yet, she wanted nothing more than to see Draco look at her the way he used to. She grabbed the papers and her purse, closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

She walked up to where Draco was packing up some boxes outside the house. He glanced quickly up at her before returning back to what he had been working on.

"I thought you'd be gone."

"I put the money back in your account," she said softly. "All of it."

"Thanks," Draco said with a light smile. "Saves me from not being able to pay my bills. I do like what you did with the house, though. Will help when it comes time to sell it."

"You're moving?"

"Well, I am spending a lot of time in Diagon Alley," he replied, standing up. "I thought it'd be easier to just live there. Plus, I think I need a change."

"Oh…"

"Look Hermione," he wiped his hands on his pants, "I signed your papers."

"Draco," Hermione replied, trying to keep herself from tearing up. "I never meant to hurt you, or anyone else for that matter. I just wanted to say thank you. I got the papers mailed off this morning."

"Right, well…" Draco cleared his throat. "I best be off, I have some stuff to get done."

"What? You can't just leave!"

"Sure I can, Hermione," he said with a smile. "You want to come with?"

"Where are you going?" she asked, honestly curious.

"I want to show you something," he replied, holding out his hand to her. She started to reach for him, before stopping, dropping her hands back to her sides.

"I can't."

Draco nodded slowly at her words, his eyes searching hers before roaming down her body. Gods if he didn't want to bury himself in her, his hands in her hair, his mouth roaming down the smooth column of her neck. He snapped his eyes to the ground, praying to whatever god was listening that he could stamp down his desire before she noticed.

"Can't or won't?" he asked her.

"Both."

"The girl I knew," he said, raising his eyes back to hers, "The girl I knew was fearless."

"The girl you knew didn't have a life."

"Right, well, I best be off." He said taking a step back. He gazed at her for a few seconds more, taking in his fill before he turned and disapparated.

* * *

Hermione had wandered around London, before heading back to Ottery St. Catchpole and finally stopping in to say hello to Arthur and Molly Weasley. It hadn't been as difficult as she had thought it would be, but added to her overall melancholy state, as she knew that after tomorrow, everything would go back to how it had been. She wandered into the small wizarding town, which Molly had told her was setting up to have a block party of some sort, looking for anyone she may know. Her eyes fell on Lavender and her brood of ginger-haired children. Their eyes met and Hermione smiled softly and made her way towards the group.

"Hi," Hermione said, clearing her throat. "I am really sorry for what I said."

"Hermione," Lavender returned the smile. "Forget it."

They sat down next to each other and as Hermione watched the children play and steal food from the other's plate, she found herself wishing for this easy life, wishing for her family.

"You know, he went over there."

"Who," Hermione asked, looking back at Lavender. "Draco? When?"

"About a year after you left," Lavender said quietly. "He doesn't know that I know, but Ron let it slip. You know how he is," she said with a laugh.

"Draco was in New York? Muggle New York?"

"He told Ron it was like nothing he had ever seen before. He realized quickly, though, that he'd need more than just an apology to win you back. He would need to conquer the world first. He's been trying to ever since."

"That's why he kept sending the papers back?" Hermione asked, surreptitiously wiping a tear from her eye.

"It's funny how things don't work out." Lavender said, offering her a tissue.

"It's funny how they do," Hermione said with a watery smile, wiping away the moisture from her eyes as the others started walking up. Her eyes fell on Neville and Draco.

"Hey, look who I found out in the street, reluctant to join us?" Draco asked, his arm around Neville's shoulders. "Anyone think of anything here that might bother Neville?"

"Umm, Ron's breath?" Harry said with a laugh.

"You still the same Neville from last night?" Draco asked him.

"Umm, yes." Neville replied quietly.

"Well, then, I'm going to buy you a drink," Draco said, patting him on the back.

"Well, you see," Neville smiled, "You're not really my type, you know?"

Draco laughed as he released Neville and walked over to grab a couple of drinks, his eyes catching Hermione's as he walked away. Hermione walked up to Neville, slowly, her nerves seeming to keep her legs from moving quickly.

"Neville…" she began quietly.

"Hey, it's okay Hermione. I know…I forgive you."

"I don't deserve it," she said with a smile.

"Oh, don't I know it," he said kissing her on the top of her head and pulling her into a hug. "Don't I know it."

Hermione took the drink that was passed to her and stared at it. The workmanship was gorgeous. She lifted the glass looking for some marker as to who made it or where it came from.

"Oh, honey, you drink from the top, you know?" Lavender said with a slight giggle.

"Oh, yes, right. I was just trying to figure out where to get these glasses. I wonder if you can get them in America?"

"Hey, Draco!" Ron yelled out, "Hermione would like to know where you can get these fancy glasses."

"Why the hell would I know?" Draco replied with a slight glare.

"Well, I don't know, Draco. Maybe because you…" Lavender replied, before Harry cut her off.

"Maybe because you're dressed all fancy, and all…"

"Am I missing something here?" Hermione asked, watching as everyone seemed to be staring at Draco. The band chose that moment to start playing music and the tension seemed to be cut through quickly.

"Draco," Lavender, said standing up and moving towards him. "Ron here has two left feet. Care to dance with me?"

"Well, Ms. Weasley, it would be my honor." Draco said, grabbing her hand and spinning her out into the crowd.

"I'm not as clumsy as I look, you know that 'Mione," Ron said coming up beside her. "She just can't keep time."

"You'll have to prove that to me, Ron," Hermione giggled. "I do remember the Yule ball, you know?"

Ron spun Hermione out on the dance floor and she felt the tension in her shoulders melt away. Things were settling into place and she found herself desperately missing this camaraderie.

"I don't know Lavender," Hermione yelled over the music as they got close to the other couple, "He's pretty good, it might be you!"

"Oh, hell it is," Lavender said, pulling away from Draco. "Let me at him!"

Hermione grinned at Ron as he and Lavender pulled away. She watched them for a moment before her gaze was drawn to the man that had stepped up, just a breath away from her body, his hand out to her in a silent request to dance.

"Maybe," she said, taking a step back, "Maybe we can just talk?"

Draco dropped his hand as he watched her walk away. Again.

* * *

They had chatted awkwardly for a while before the others began to return to their tables. He watched her throughout the night, trying to think of some way to convince her to come back, to be with him, to recognize that he wasn't a complete fuck up. At least at one point in their lives she had thought he was worthy. It was several hours later that she said she was going to go for a walk before heading back to the hotel. She needed to get ready for her flight the following day.

"Hey, Harry," Draco said, patting him on the back, his eyes on her retreating form. "I'm going to head home and call it a night."

"Right," Harry said, his gaze following Draco's. "Take care, we'll see you soon."

"Right," Draco said, waving to the others, and following the path Hermione had taken. He kept his distance until she sat down on a bench, placing her head in her hands.

"You looked like you were having fun out there tonight," he said, sitting down next to her.

"Fuck!" she quietly exclaimed, looking up at him. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry," he smiled softly at her.

"I'm happy in New York, Draco," she said, looking back down at her hands. "But then I come back here, and this fits too."

"Since when does it have to be one or the other, Hermione? You can have roots and wings too." He looked out at the storm that was gathering in the distance. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we hadn't gotten pregnant?"

"Draco…"

"No," he said, grabbing her hands in his, "Let me get this out before I can't. Please."

Hermione nodded, gripping his hands, trying to ignore the feelings building in her from the touch of his skin against her own.

"I thought that baby would be an adventure. I thought it would be a way for me to redeem myself and the Malfoy name. And it took me a while to realize that it would have been your only adventure," he lifted her hands to his lips, lightly kissing them. "I guess Mother Nature knew better, huh?"

"I was so ashamed," Hermione said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Because I felt so relieved when it happened. And then suddenly, I just needed a new life."

"You've done really well for yourself, Hermione," Draco wiped the tear from her cheek. "I'm proud of you. I'm sure this next one will do better for you."

"Draco, I can't do this," she whispered, standing up and moving away from him.

"I know," he said, walking towards her, guiding her back towards a brick wall, out of sight of the road. He stepped closer, his body only an inch away from hers. "Tell me to stop," he whispered, his eyes searching hers. He waited what seemed like forever, waiting for her to push him away and tell him no, but it never came.

They came together almost desperately, the fire of their underlying passion for the other threatening to overtake them at any moment. It felt like coming home, like everything was clicking back together and she would be able to make it through anything. They had always been good at this part, the physical act of showing how deep their feelings ran for the other. It was everything else that they struggled with. And yet, as he pushed her back against the brick wall, his hands running up her body before delving into her hair, she couldn't remember any of the reasons she had come up with for why they would never work.

He wanted to devour her, to consume her entirely, filling himself with her essence. The moment his lips touched hers, he wanted to sink completely into her, reclaiming her, reminding her of what it was they could be together. He wanted to feel her skin against his, her body moving with his, hips raising to meet the other, worshiping the other completely. He kissed her as if he were dying of thirst and she was the only thing that could give him life. His tongue moved sensuously against hers, and he moaned as she nipped him lightly before raising her leg to wrap around his waist, drawing him closer to her center. He pulled away from her mouth, his lips moving to the pulse point on her throat, biting down gently before licking away the pain with his tongue. His hands moved down to her ass, his fingers barely reaching around to lightly brush against her.

"Gods, Draco," she moaned, pressing against him wantonly. For some reason, that moan, which should have made him soar with happiness, was like icy water being dumped on him. He pulled away from her, trying to ignore how much he wanted to drag her down to the ground and fuck her. She opened her eyes slowly, a small frown replacing the desire that had been on her face mere seconds before. "Draco? Is everything okay?"

Draco stepped back from her, releasing her leg back to the ground. He took a deep breath, trying to center himself before looking into her eyes.

"Go home, Hermione," he struggled to get out, his voice rough with need. "Go home."

She stared at him, the shock and pain evident on her face, and he felt his resolve crack.

"Go, Hermione," he stepped further back, "Go, before we do something you're going to regret in the morning."

She nodded slowly, angry tears streaming down her cheeks. She hesitated as if she wanted to say something more, but stopped herself, turning and disapparating on the spot.

* * *

Hermione had run home to Molly, crying into the older woman's lap until she had fallen asleep. The following morning, Hermione woke to the smell of bacon, waffles, and best of all coffee. She walked into the kitchen of the Burrow and poured herself a mug.

"I saw the way you two were looking at each other last night at the party," Molly said after a few moments.

"Molly, really," Hermione took a sip of her coffee. "I can't help how Draco feels about me! He hasn't done anything wrong."

"He hasn't done anything right either, Hermione!"

"Listen Molly, I can't believe we are having this argument. I am leaving, I am gone! I am marrying another man for goodness sake!" Hermione yelled, setting her cup down.

"You're right, you're getting a second chance, don't mess it up!" Molly said setting a plate of food down in front of Hermione. "Eat."

"Don't mess it up for who, Molly?" Hermione took a bite of the food. "For you or for me?"

"Don't you sass me girl!" Molly said slamming down the spatula she was holding. "Don't you dare sass me, because I have put up with a whole hell of a lot from you over these last several years!" She moved to sit next to Hermione. "I didn't want you to end up like me. You need to stay as far away from here as possible, that boy is like quicksand."

"What's so wrong with being like you Mamma?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I just think that you deserve better, that's all."

"I know you do," Hermione said taking Molly's hand. "I know you do."

"Make sure you say good-bye to Arthur before you go? He's out somewhere in the garden pulling up gnomes."

"Of course, Mamma, of course." Hermione stood up and kissed the top of Molly's head.

* * *

Draco walked up to Potter's house, his mind focused on the evening before. He needed to get it all off his chest, and he knew that Harry would be willing to listen. He turned the corner, waving at Harry's Muggle neighbor, giving the old woman a kind smile. He started up the stairs to the front door as another man stepped up next to him.

"After you," Draco motioned for the man to head up the stairs before him.

"Afternoon," the man said, when they had reached the top.

"How are you?" Draco asked, trying to figure out where he had seen the man before.

"Good, thanks. Yourself?"

"No complaints," Draco said, raising his hand to knock on the door.

"This is a beautiful house,"

"Uh huh, you here to see Harry?"

"Actually, I am here to surprise Hermione," the man said with a smile.

"Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, my fiancée."

"Don't you have the wrong house?" Draco asked, frowning at the man.

"This is the Black place, isn't it?" the man said, patting his pants as if looking for something.

"Are we talking about the same girl?" Draco asked, confused.

"Hermione Black…" "Hermione Granger?" the men said at the same time.

"Ahhh, I see," the man replied softly. "That explains it."

"That sure does," Draco said, his frown deepening.

"Andrew Hennings, pleasure to meet you," Andrew smiled.

"Draco Malfoy"

They stood in silence for a moment, waiting for the door to be answered. Draco laughed quietly to himself, his mind not knowing what else to do in the situation. The door opened quietly.

"Draco?" Harry said, looking between the two men confused. "What's going on?"

"Oh, you know," Draco replied, glancing at Harry. "I'm just out here talking to Hermione Black's fiancée, here. Wondering if you might know where she is." Harry frowned at him, before his memories started to come back. It had been forever ago, but Hermione had sent him a letter shortly after she had left letting him know that she had taken on the last name of Black to try and distance herself from the life she had left behind.

"Andrew Hennings, you must be…"

"Harry Potter," Harry said, shaking Andrew's proffered hand. "Hermione's…" he paused for a moment, "cousin?" Harry gave Draco a look. "I see you've already met Draco, her uh…"

"Other cousin," Draco said with a smirk.

"Finally!" Andrew exclaimed with a bright smile. "God, it's so wonderful to meet you both!"

"I think Hermione said something last night about heading up to the Burrow to see Arthur and Molly."

"The Burrow?" Andrew asked, confused.

"Here, I'll uh, I'll give you a ride up there." Draco said, holding his hand out for Harry's car keys.

"Malfoy, do you think that's really a good idea?" Harry asked, glancing between the two men.

"Come on now, Potter, let's show this man some courtesy."

"That's great! Thank you! Well, it was nice to meet you Harry!" Andrew shoved his hands in his pockets before he headed back down the steps.

"Draco," Harry said, his hand on Draco's arm, speaking quietly. "He's a Muggle, you know? I don't think he knows about Hermione's past."

Draco was shocked. He hadn't realized that when she abandoned him she had abandoned everything she was as well. He nodded before quickly moving to meet Andrew at Harry's car.

* * *

Draco and Andrew drove for a while in the quiet, Draco trying as hard as he could to not curse the man sitting next to him. No, he had moved past that part of his life. If she wanted to be with this….Muggle….who was he to say no.

"So, umm, who is this Hermione Granger? Rather uncommon first name, isn't it for there to be two of them?"

"Oh, she's just some local hero around here is all," Draco replied.

"Why's that?" Andrew asked, curious of the city's history.

"Oh, she played an important part in a skirmish in these areas. Saved a lot of people."

"Whatever happened to her?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, you know," Draco sighed running a hand through his hair as they pulled up to the house, "She got pregnant, married some loser right out of school."

Andrew stepped out of the car, his eyes taking in the house in front of him. He couldn't begin to figure out how it was standing, let alone how it had been built. He took in the scene in front him. _Did that gnome move?_ He thought to himself.

"Andrew?" he heard her ask from his right.

"Are you surprised?" Andrew said moving to scoop her up into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, although her gaze was on Draco.

"Well, I came to deliver your fiancée," Draco replied, his hands in his pockets.

"I think she was talking to me," Andrew glared at Draco. He didn't have a good feeling about the man, especially the way he was looking at Hermione.

"Draco…" Hermione said softly.

"Must be exhausting."

"What?" both Andrew and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Living a lie," Draco said, looking at Hermione with pity.

"What is he talking about?" Andrew asked with exasperation.

"You and I are in love with two different people," Draco replied before walking back to the car.

"Is he a second cousin?" Andrew asked, glancing at Hermione.

"He's my husband," Hermione replied quietly.

"I'm sorry, your what?" Andrew dropped her to the ground.

"I mean my ex-husband!"

"You married your cousin! Jesus, Hermione!" Andrew took a step back.

"No, I came here to finalize my divorce," Hermione exclaimed, trying to grab for his hand. Andrew just stared at her, pain evident in his eyes.

"Hermione Granger!" a voice said from the house, "I thought that was you! This must be your new special someone!" Hermione's eyes closed as Arthur walked out to meet them. "Arthur Weasley! You must be the Muggle!"

"Arthur!" Hermione admonished him. _What in the world was going on with people_? she thought.

"Hermione Granger," Andrew said, ignoring everything else that Arthur had stated before turning to walk away.

"Andrew!" Hermione yelled after him. "Wait!" she chased after him, grabbing his hand. "This is not who I am anymore!"

"I don't know who, or what, you are anymore! There's something off about this place, and about you! What I do know, is that there is a Lear jet waiting for me at Exeter Airport and I am on it!" he ripped his hand out of hers and began walking down the street, determined to figure out his way back to the airport, leaving Hermione standing alone in the road behind him.

* * *

Hermione sat in the kitchen of the Burrow, her head laying on her arms as she stared at nothing in particular. She didn't even acknowledge the door to the kitchen opening up next to her.

"Hermione," Arthur's voice broke through her concentration. "Look who I found walking down the road?"

Hermione glanced up as Andrew stepped through the door, his eyes wide as he watched the dished clean themselves. Hermione sat up quickly.

"Arthur…" she said with fear at what Andrew was seeing.

"I've explained everything to him Hermione. I had to. He's okay with it," he pushed a shell-shocked Andrew ahead of him, "well, as good as anyone who just found out about magic would be."

"I thought you'd be long gone, by now," Hermione said quietly, as Molly walked into the room.

"So did I, but, Arthur here was quite convincing.

"This is Molly, my adopted mom, and you've met Arthur, my adopted dad," Hermione said stepping closer to him. "And this is where I basically grew up."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Andrew said with a smile. "I am Hermione's fiancée, if she will still have me."

Hermione stepped up to him, lightly kissing him on the lips.

"I was wondering if you would be willing to get married here?" Hermione asked. "With my family and my friends?"

"I can think of nothing more I would like to do than have a small country wedding with you!" he smiled. "It will drive my mother crazy."

"That's not going to be the only thing that does," Hermione said, gesturing to the magical items surrounding them.

* * *

Hermione had gone back to New York in the months leading up to the wedding. She hadn't seen Draco since that day he had brought Andrew to her. She had tried to call him, spending every moment not working on her clothing line and the wedding trying to get him to pick up the phone, answer a floo call, or owl, without any luck.

She found herself on another 7-hour flight, her American best friends in tow, heading back to the Burrow. She had spent the last several weeks telling them of her past, her abilities as a witch, and she was beyond appreciative that they were still standing with her. She stepped off the plane, listening to the chatter of Tabby and Frederick. She smiled as the cool air rushed over her, welcoming her home. She glanced towards an advert next to her and her breath caught.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "These are the glasses I was telling you about! We've some time before we have to meet my family. We should go!"

"Oh yes," Frederick said. "Grand opening weekend. How lucky for us!"

"You're going to love this stuff," Hermione laughed, leading them to the car park for the rental car.

* * *

"Oh look!" Hermione exclaimed as they pulled up. "They've a restaurant as well! I am starving!"

They walked into the building, her eyes taking in the store room with awe. It was gorgeous, with glasses, bowls, vases, and lightening figurines like what had been on Draco's mantle everywhere you could see. It was gorgeous, to say the least. She was looking at a bowl when she heard a low whistle from Frederick beside her.

"Yummy," he said under his breath.

"Huh?" she said looking up and following his gaze to the stairs across the room. Her breath caught as her eyes met Draco's, and it was only then that everything seemed to fall into place in her head. "Oh my god," Hermione whispered.

"Friend of yours?" Tabby asked.

"Hey, I saw him first!" Frederick replied.

"I, uh…I think he's already taken," Tabby replied she watched Hermione walk away and towards the mystery man who had made his way over to the group.

"I tried to call you a few times," Hermione said quietly.

"Hey, listen, since you're here, you and your friends should sit on the patio and have some lunch," Draco replied, looking over her head. "It's on the house," he said with a smile before walking away.

"Hermione?" Tabby asked, taking her hand.

"We should go," Hermione whispered, blinking rapidly to keep away the tears. "The wedding is tonight, I have so much to do."

"Right," Tabby said as she and Frederick followed her out the room, not before glancing back to see Draco watching them intently.

* * *

Hermione stood outside the tent that had been set up outside the Burrow for the wedding, trying to catch her breath as the music picked up singling that it was almost time for her to walk down the aisle. She let out the breath she was holding when Arthur stepped up next to her.

"You ready, darling?" Arthur asked her softly.

"Was Ginny able to make it?" she asked, trying to stall.

"Yeah, she's sitting in the front row," he laughed, his eyes on hers. "Are you ready?"

"Hmmm, yes," she nodded, sliding her hand through his arm.

They stepped out into the crowd and Hermione plastered a smile on her face as she tried to push all thoughts of Draco out of her head. She had just turned the corner, her eyes falling on Andrew when she heard someone screaming her name behind her.

"Ms. Granger!" a man yelled. "Ms. Grang..." he fell to her feet, the effects of the full body-bind curse.

"Mr. Buford?" Hermione gasped. "Let him go!" she knelt down to help him up. "Mr. Buford, what are you doing here?"

"You are one difficult witch to get ahold of, Ms. Granger."

"Hermione?" Andrew asked coming up behind her.

"Mr. Buford, Draco signed the papers, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked quietly.

"He did, Ms. Granger, but…" Mr. Buford stopped and looked at Andrew before leaning close and whispering, "you didn't."

"You mean I'm still married?" Hermione asked softly, her heart beating heavily against her chest.

"Well, only if you still want to be," Mr. Buford answered honestly.

"Oh, for God's sake, Hermione. I thought you took care of this?" Andrew said, loudly.

"It's an honest mistake, Andrew." Hermione shot back. "Does anyone have a pen or a quill?" she looked around expectedly. Everyone was shaking their heads, except for one person. Hermione's eyes fell on the form of Narcissa Malfoy holding out a pen to her and she wanted to melt into the ground on the spot. Hermione took a step forward, swallowing even though her throat was dry. "Cissa…" she barely got out.

"These things don't just happen, you know?" Narcissa said softly.

Hermione stared at her, into the eyes that so closely resembled those of her son and she knew in that moment that Narcissa was right. She knew that there was a reason she had failed to sign the documents. She knew that she didn't truly love Andrew, she still loved, and would always love Draco.

"Andrew," she said, pulling her eyes away from Narcissa. "You don't want to marry me."

"I don't?" he asked quietly.

"No. Not really" Hermione dropped the papers and took Andrew's hands in her own. "You see, the truth is, I gave my heart away a long time ago," she smiled slightly, "my whole heart. And I never really got it back. I don't know what to say, but I can't marry you." She dropped his hands, leaving the ring on his palm. "And you shouldn't want to marry me."

"So," Andrew said with a smile. "This is what this feels like."

"I'm so sorry, Andrew."

"No, it's," he paused as he tried to find his words. "It's okay. Go, go find him. Be happy Hermione. Be who you are meant to be."

Hermione turned, ripping the veil from her head, looking at Narcissa.

"He's at Shell Cottage," Ginny's voice said from her right. "Bill and Fleur moved out ages ago, but kept it as a place for people to just get away. Draco wanted to get away from everything tonight."

"Thank you," Hermione said, kissing her on the cheek. Without a care in the world she turned on the spot and disapparated, appearing on the rain-soaked shores of Shell Cottage.

"Draco Malfoy!" she yelled at the house as she ran towards the front door. "You get your ass out here!"

Draco opened the door to the pounding.

"Where's your new husband?" he asked her, frowning at the soaked woman in front of him.

"I'm looking at him," she replied with a smile.

"Are you barmy?" he replied, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, apparently you and I are still married."

"Is that right?" Draco said, a slight smile on his face.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you came to New York?" Hermione asked, stepping closer to him.

"I needed to make something of myself."

"You about done?" Hermione smirked.

"What is it about you Muggle-born girls? Can't make the right decision until you've tried all the wrong ones?" Draco replied, lightly touched her fingers with his.

"At least I fight for what I want," Hermione said, running her hands up his chest, pulling him out into the rain against her.

"Oh, what do you want Hermione? Do you really know?"

"You're the first boy I ever truly loved Draco, and I want you to be the last."

"Maybe you and I had our chance," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"Fine!" she said, pushing against his chest lightly, "Have it your way, you stubborn ass!"

"What do you want to be married to me for anyway?" he asked, pulling her tight against him, his lips lightly brushing against hers.

"So I can kiss you any time I want," she whispered.

Draco felt the fire inside of him, his love for her, flare up at her words. He captured her lips with his, his hands winding their way into her hair. She opened to him immediately, and he thought he could die at that very moment and he would have been satisfied. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as she ran her hands into his hair, nails lightly scraping against his scalp.

"Hermione…" he whispered, pulling away to look into her eyes.

"Please, Draco," she nipped at his lower lip. "Please forgive me."

"Hermione, my love. Stay with me."

"Forever and always," she said, pulling him back in for another kiss. "Until the end of time."


End file.
